


Muscle Memory

by ourthemeislove



Series: Summer of mutual pining oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memory Related, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Summer of mutual pining, canonical pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourthemeislove/pseuds/ourthemeislove
Summary: For one glorious moment, Yuuri feels weightless. For one glorious moment he just-Forgets."Vicchan!" he calls out to his dog, just in case he wanders too far out to sea.





	Muscle Memory

Yuuri doesn't know what to blame exactly. Maybe it's because he's not been at the rink today. Maybe it's because Viktor has been walking just behind him for the last few steps. Maybe it's because the sun is burning bright in the sky, and all Yuuri can see is the tiny outline of a dog, happily barking as it bounds through the breaking waves.

For one glorious moment, Yuuri feels weightless. For one glorious moment he just-

Forgets.

"Vicchan!" he calls out to his dog, just in case he wanders too far out to sea.

The dog barks. The waves crash. Viktor steps in front of him.

"Yuuri?"

Oh.

Yuuri stumbles backwards, and Viktor reaches out, one hand gently covering Yuuri's wrist, to steady him.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri gasps out. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't say sorry," Viktor says.

In the distance, Makkachin barks again. Viktor turns, gives a distracted tut.

"Makka!" he calls, then whistles. "ко мне!"

At the sight of Makkachin hurrying to greet them, Yuuri closes his eyes. It's only when he goes to step back that he realises Viktor's hand is still around his wrist. Cold mortification floods him- his voice had been as clear as a bell, Viktor will have _heard_ , how can he even-

"Yuuri," Viktor says, voice soft. He squeezes Yuuri's hand, then let's his arm drop back to his side. "You don't have to tell me... Just..." He sighs. "Take your time."

Yuuri swallows, blinking rapidly. He doesn't trust himself to speak, so he nods. Viktor smiles at him again, a small and sad and tender thing.

Makkachin leaps up to them both, Viktor quickly hushing her. They walk on, and Yuuri trails behind now, just a little. Every so often, Viktor will glance behind him, like he's just double checking Yuuri's still there. Yuuri gives him a little wave in reply.

They take their time. 


End file.
